1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a candle, and more particularly to a candle simulating device having a blowing and a lighting devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical candles are required to be ignited with lighters or the like, and include a flame that may cause fires and the other hazardous disasters inadvertently. The flames may be easily extinguished by the air flowing through the candles. In addition, the materials for forming the candles may be melted and may flow downward and may hurt people inadvertently, and may also cause fires and the other hazardous disasters inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional candles.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a candle simulating device including a flame-like member that may be blown and/or lighted for simulating the candle, without actually burning the candles.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a candle simulating device comprising a flame-like flexible member, and a blowing device for generating an air, and including a mouth directed toward the flame-like flexible member for directing the air toward and to blow and to oscillate or to vibrate the flame-like flexible member in order to simulate a candle.
The blowing device includes an enclosure, and a fan-and-motor device received in the enclosure for generating the air through the mouth.
A housing is further provided, and means for supporting the flame-like flexible member in the housing, the blowing device being disposed in the housing and disposed below the flame-like flexible member for generating the air to blow the flame-like flexible member.
The supporting means includes a plate secured in the housing and having an opening formed therein, the flame-like flexible member is supported above the opening of the plate.
The supporting means includes a socket device disposed on the plate, and a seat secured on the socket device and having the flame-like flexible member attached thereto.
A device is further provided for lighting the flame-like flexible member and includes a light device directed toward the flame-like flexible member for generating a light to light the flame-like flexible member. The blowing device includes an enclosure, and a retainer provided on the enclosure for supporting the light device. The flame-like flexible member preferably includes a red or an orange or a flame simulating color or pattern applied thereon for simulating the flame of the candle.
The plate includes an orifice formed therein for receiving the light device. A device is further provided for directing the light generated by the light device toward the flame-like flexible member, and includes a lamp shade disposed on the plate and disposed above the light device for directing the light generated by the light device toward the flame-like flexible member.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.